Bottle of Fun
by DragonMage
Summary: 2x5. Everyone plays spin the bottle...


Bottle of Fun  
By: DragonMage  
  
Notes: *laughs* Ookay...I got this idea while thinking of an old fic I wrote sometime ago. *grin* Of course, there were certain stuff I couldn't change into the GWing universe or into yaoi--yes, I've written het before. I wrote Sailor Moon and went under the alias of Eternity Rose--soo, this might be a bit different from the original stuff.   
  
Pairings: 2x5, 1x3, 6x4, SallyxNoin, RelenaxDorothy  
  
Warnings: *shrug* I have no idea...I hate warnings. Hey, I know! It'll be a surprise! *laughs* But don't worry...Nothing bad's gonna happen! I don't like bad things *sniff*   
  
This is after EW so everything is nice, peaceful and happy! *V*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the GWing boys  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No! No!! You release me RIGHT now, kisama!!" Chang Wufei shouted furiously as he felt himself being carted over to the circle of friends invited over to Quatre Raberba Winner's mansion. He had steadily refused to join in their game and when he tried to leave the house, Heero Yuy--that goddamn Perfect Soldier--grabbed him and with Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell's help, tied up him and were currently carrying him over to the others. Gods above, this is embarassing! "Let me go, bastards!! I can't believe you would do this to a fellow pilot!!"   
  
"Oh, come on, Wufei, have fun!" Duo piped as he watched Wufei struggle against Heero and Trowa, but to no avail since both pilots were strong enough to keep the Chinese teenager under wraps.   
  
"KISAMA!!!"   
  
"Wufei, stop shouting. You're going to wear your voice down," Relena Peacecraft said absently as she played with the end of her hair.  
  
"Oh, shut up! You would be screaming too if you were in this kind of situation!" Wufei snapped. He gave a shout of surprise as he was suddenly dumped on the floor and then propped up against a chair, seeing he couldn't support himself properly with his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied out in front of him. He had been struggling which made the bindings a bit awkward.  
  
They were all seated in the spacious living of the Winner mansion, each with a drink or snack in their hands. Almost everyone had been invited. Relena, Dorothy Catalonia, Lucrezia Noin, Zechs Merquise--Milliardo Peacecraft, or whatever he chose to call himself--, and Sally Po. Hilde had been invited but had to turn down the invitation to go out on a anniversary date with her boyfriend. Lady Une had been invited as well but she had turned down the invitation saying she had too much work to do. Wufei guessed she just wanted to be as far away from the insanity as possible. He didn't blame her. The only reason why *he* showed up in the first place was because after much pleading, Quatre decided to turn the Look at him. After that, he couldn't refuse anything. Gods, he was weak!  
  
Duo plopped down beside Wufei and grinned cheekily at him. "Comfortable?"   
  
"Oh, shove it, Maxwell," Wufei grunted as he sulked.   
  
"Aww...you pierce me to the heart with your cruel words!" Duo said, clutching his chest in mock pain. Then he laughed. "Wufei, it isn't that bad!"   
  
"What do you mean it isn't that bad?! Of course it is! I could be home right now, drinking my tea and reading my books--"   
  
"--and worshipping Nataku. Oh, give it up, Fei. You need to lighten up. This'll be fun, don't worry!" Duo said lightly as he patted Wufei on the head.   
  
Wufei growled at him.   
  
Duo snatched his hand back and scooted just a *little* farther. He turned to Heero who as sitting to his right. "Do you think we should get him a gag?"   
  
"If you don't provoke him, he won't bite," Heero said reasonably.   
  
Duo snorted. "I'm not talking about that. What if he decides to rant us to death?"   
  
"Shut up, Maxwell!" Wufei shouted furiously, insulted that Duo had said such a thing about him. So what if he ranted? He *liked* ranting! It was the only nonviolent way he could think of releasing anger. If he didn't rant there would have been on dead braided American before the war was done.  
  
Duo turned and smirked at the Chinese boy, absently noted how cute he looked with his hair out of place. A few strands of hair fell into his face, softening his expression. He always looked so stern with his hair pulled back so tightly without a single strand of hair out of place. Now, with the hair all messed up, he looked human. Duo's bit his lower lip and quickly looked away from the boy who had held his affection since the war and decided to concentrate on the game.   
  
"Come on! Let's play!" Noin said as she leaned against Sally.  
  
"Where's the wine bottle?" Quatre asked as he got to his feet and started searching the room for it.   
  
"Right here!" Zechs lifted the bottle and Quatre smiled warmly at his lover. He sat down beside Zechs and cuddled against him as the bottle was laid on the floor.   
  
"All right, this game is called Spin-the-Bottle!" Duo announced cheerfully. "It's an American game and I thought you guys would have a lot of fun with this. The point of the game is the spin the bottle. Where ever the bottle stops and points at is the person you have to kiss!"   
  
"Ooh...Fun," Dorothy said, smiling as she gave Relena a look. The Peacecraft girl blushed and looked away.   
  
"Then let's get started," Sally suggested.   
  
"Who wants to go first?" Heero asked, looking around the circle.   
  
"I will," Noin volunteered. She reached out and gave the wine bottle a quick twist. It spun around a few times before stopping in front of Zechs. She smirked. "Come on, Zechsy."   
  
Zechs rolled his eyes and leaned forward to get a chaste kiss from Noin. Then both players settled back down and continued to cuddle with their respective lovers.  
  
"I'll go next!" Dorothy announced. She leaned over and twisted the bottle. It spun around rapidly before slowing down....  
  
Heero...  
  
Duo...  
  
Wufei...  
  
Sally...  
  
Noin...almost...  
  
Relena.   
  
"Well, look at that," Dorothy said, smiling as she turned to Relena.  
  
Relena blushed even harder and leaned forward, expecting just a quick peck. Dorothy had different ideas as she pulled the girl close and kissed her firmly on the lips. The liplock continued for a few moments before Dorothy pulled away with a satsified smile. Relena was struck dumb.   
  
"Wow," Duo commented.   
  
Trowa smiled and looked at Heero who shrugged. So Relena wasn't interested in guys anymore. Big deal. He was never interested in girls to begin with! He discreetly gave Trowa's hand a quick squeeze.   
  
"This is a stupid game! Let me go!" Wufei exclaimed, struggling against the bonds. "This is injustice!"   
  
"Lighten up. I think you'll like this game!" Quatre said, smiling.   
  
"No, I don't Quatre. I don't see any point in kissing someone you're not even invovled with," Wufei huffed.   
  
"He's sooo old fashion," Sally drawled.   
  
"So what if I am?" Wufei demanded. "There's nothing wrong with it!"   
  
"Ookay, I'm gonna spin!" Quatre said. He reached out and gave the bottle a quick flick. The bottle spun round and round before landing on Duo.  
  
Duo laughed and winked at Quatre before the two friends shared a rather deep kiss to the annoyance of Zechs. When they pulled away both boys were flushed, the pink standing out on their clear, pale skin.   
  
"I'll spin," Heero said, surprising most people. He slapped the bottle and everyone watched it. After a few moments, it settled in front of Trowa.   
  
Everyone--minus Wufei who was sulking--began to whistle and 'ooh' as they lovers leaned in and shared a deep kiss. When the kiss broke, Relena spun the bottle next. And the game continued...  
  
After several kisses and cursing from Wufei to those who were unlucky enough to get him, it was Duo's turn again. Wufei had gone--well, Heero had to spin the bottle for him--and he refused to kiss the one the bottle picked out for him. Zechs was only mildly offended.   
  
All right bottle. Give me the person I want! I mean, Heero's a great kisser and all... Duo's thoughts trailed off as he gave the bottle a sharp twist.   
  
Wufei had settled back against the chair supporting him and closed his eyes to meditate. He didn't see where the bottle had landed.  
  
There was a sudden eerie silence.   
  
Slowly, Wufei opened his eyes. He blinked. And blinked again as he stared at the evil bottle pointing directly at him.  
  
"Aw..hell no!" Wufei said, shaking his head.   
  
Quatre gave Zechs a look and Trowa gave Heero a look. Then all four men stood up and grabbed Wufei and for the second time of the evening lifted him up and carried him somewhere.   
  
"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Duo demanded, kind of peeved to see his kiss being carried away. He went after them, wondering what the heck they were doing. They stopped in front of a closet and Quatre pulled the door open. Heero, Trowa and Zechs threw Wufei unceremoniously into the closet and smirked.   
  
"ITAI!! Bastards!" Wufei roared from inside as he tried to upright himself.   
  
"What the--" Duo didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt himself suddenly shoved into the closet and landed in an ungraceful heap on top of Wufei. He distantly heared the door slam shut and locked as he tried to untangle himself from Wufei. Somehow, one of his hands had gotten caught in one of Wufei's bindings and he couldn't get loose.   
  
After much cursing--Wufei did most of that--and yelps of pain, both boys were untangled and free in the spacious linen closet.   
  
"Ancestors, what have I done to deserve this?" Wufei mourned as he tried to break loose from the painful bindings. The ropes had gotten tangled badly and now it was biting into places that made him very uncomfortable.   
  
"Quit complaining..." Duo muttered as he untangled his braid from around his neck. Gods, the thing almost choked him to death.   
  
Suddenly there was a yelp and them a whimper of pain.  
  
Duo snapped his head up. "Fei?"   
  
"Duo...Can you please get these things off me? They really hurt," Wufei complained. He was in a bad, pouty mood and didn't feel up to being his usual stoic-stick-up-the-ass self.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Duo said as he fumbled through the darkness. "Is there a light anywhere in here?" He stood up and got smacked in the face by a long cord. He blinked and gave it a sharp tug. Light flooded the large closet.   
  
He looked down and tried not to laugh at the picture Wufei made. The usually cold pilot was pouting for all he was worth. His hair had broke free from the tight rubberband he always tied it back with and now messily framed his face. His clothing--consisting of a white button shirt and khakis pants--were rumpled. The first few buttons of the shirt had snapped off and revealed a bit of a taut, golden chest. The ropes bound around Wufei's body were giving Duo naughty thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having.   
  
Oooh...nice... the American thought as he stared.   
  
Wufei looked up from his sulking and blinked as he met violet eyes.   
  
Duo started and laughed nervously. "You don't look so good."  
  
"If you could just get these things off...I think the flow of blood has been cut off to my hands," Wufei said as he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Duo nodded and bent down. He started to untie the ropes with expert ease and soon Wufei was free. The Chinese teenager rubbed his hands and winced.   
  
"Why did they have to tie me up so tightly?" he complained.   
  
"So you wouldn't get away," Duo said, smiling. He settled back against a stack of fresh towels, watching as Wufei blew at his loose hair and glare at it. He resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Sometimes Wufei gave off a sense of innocence without knowing it. And sometimes he was a cold, arrogant, justice raving, bastard of a pilot. Duo had no idea what to think of Wufei at times like these. Of course, now that there was peace and they were all starting to get into this living as a civilian thing, Wufei had noticably softened up--even if he didn't want to admit it. Wufei was kind at heart, no matter what kind of facade he gave off. He just didn't know how to deal with that side of himself very well.  
  
"Injustice," Wufei muttered as he brushed his hair back and lean against a pile of blankets. "I can't believe they locked us in here!"   
  
"Yeah well, you know how they are," Duo chuckled. He seriously didn't mind being in the same closet as Wufei. It just gave him more of a chance to admire the ex-pilot of his dreams.   
  
Wufei stared down at his hands, glad to see the color returning to them. He allowed his hair to fall back into his face to hide his expression. He felt so nervous and strange inside. Here he was, in the same room--closet--as Duo and he didn't know what to do about it. He had admitted a long time ago that he was attracted to the American. Well, after he got used to the fact that he was gay(sweatdrop). But now that he had a chance to actually talk and get to know Duo, he had no idea what to say. His damned tongue betrayed him to silence as he sat there, trying not to stare at Duo.   
  
"Soo...anything new in your life?" Duo asked suddenly, craving for some conversation. The one reason why he loved to talk so much was because he hated silence. During the war, if it was quiet he would hear the screams of the people he killed in the battles echoing through his head. The noise kept those screams away.   
  
"Ah...well.." Wufei tried to think of something interesting to talk about. "You already know I'm working for the Preventers..."  
  
"Yeah. I'm thinking about joining," Duo said, nodding.   
  
"Really? Why?" Wufei asked curiously.   
  
"Well, salvaging is starting to get boring. I wanna have some action, you know?" Duo said, smiling.   
  
Wufei shook his head and smiled slightly. "Well, Preventer life is interesting." He paused. "Although, dealing with Une is probably more dangerous than going out on to a mine field."   
  
Duo laughed. "I didn't know you could make a joke, Fei."   
  
"I do have something resembling to a "normal" personality, Duo," Wufei said dryly.   
  
"I know," Duo said, nodding. He smiled crookedly. "Now that I know you're human, how's your love life if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Wufei suddenly felt a sadness settle inside of him. "Nataku's anniversary is in a few days."   
  
"Nataku?" Duo gave Wufei a weird expression. "You mean your Gundam?"   
  
Wufei shook his head. "No. My wife."   
  
Duo felt what seemed like a long, cold blade slide into his heart. Wife? He has a wife..? He managed to muster a smile. "Hey, I didn't know you're married."   
  
"Were," Wufei said softly. "She's dead."   
  
"Oh. I am so sorry, Wufei," Duo said, unsure whether or not he should feel relieved Wufei was single.   
  
"You don't have to be. I miss her sometimes, but the pain is gone. There's only a lingering sadness," Wufei said quietly. He looked at Duo, suddenly wanting to lighten up the mood. "What about my kiss?"   
  
Duo's head snapped up and he blinked at Wufei in surprise. Wufei wanted the kiss..?  
  
"...unless of course you don't want to..." Wufei trailed off and looked away.   
  
"No! No, I want to." Duo blushed. Of course I want to. Gods...If only I could just tell him the truth.   
  
"I warn you though...I've never kissed before." The last part of the sentence dropped to a nearly inaudible whisper.   
  
"It's all right," Duo said, smiling. "I bet you're a fast learner."   
  
Wufei blushed slightly and sat up a bit more. Duo leaned in closer until they were only a few centimeters away from each other.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Duo asked softly, aching to capture the sweet lips for his own. Gods, how many times had he dreamed of kissing Wufei? He had lost count on those nights when he would just lay in bed, holding a pillow close to his face and dreaming it was Wufei he was holding. He wondered how Wufei would feel in his arms, warm and alive. And so slim. Gods, Wufei was so slim. Duo knew that if he hugged Wufei, he could wrap his arms around the small body and touch his own shoulders.   
  
"Very," Wufei breathed, looking a bit scared. "Kiss me."   
  
Duo smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft and warm kiss to Wufei's lips. After a few moments, he broke away.   
  
"How was that?" he asked softly, staring into smoky obsidian eyes.   
  
Wufei reached up and brought Duo's face close and kissed him instead. He closed his eyes and kissed Duo deeply, letting himself experience every single bit of the kiss. When he pulled away he was surprised to find himself laying down with Duo on top of him. He smiled up at the American.   
  
"Do you know how much I want you?" Duo breathed as he bent down and began to kiss Wufei with more force and enthusiasm. Wufei was more than happy to let Duo lead as he felt the other man's legs straddle him as the kisses continued. He knew that this time Duo would be on top, but next time he was determined to be top. Right now...he was going to learn.   
  
Sliding his arms around Duo's neck, Wufei kissed Duo back, shyly parting his lips. He was a bit shocked at the feeling of Duo's tongue in his mouth but he didn't mind at all. It took a bit of getting used to but soon it didn't matter if Duo was trying to shove his tongue down his throat, he just lost himself into the sweet feelings of Duo holding him, Duo kissing him, Duo just touching him.   
  
Breathing heavily, Wufei released all worries or cares and allowed Duo to show him just how much he wanted him.  
  
~*~  
Duo was trembling slightly as he held Wufei. He looked down at the serene face of his lover and pressed a soft kiss to the damp forehead. He had never experienced anything so mind-blowing before and it left him shaky and light headed. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and rolled on top of Wufei.   
  
"Mm...not right now, Duo. Later?" Wufei mumbled as he prepared himself for sleep.   
  
Later? "Wufei, I need to ask you something important," he whispered softly, urging the boy beneath him to open his eyes.   
  
Wufei slowly opened his eyes and yawned tiredly. "What is it?"   
  
"Wufei, I want you to know that I don't want this to be a one-night thing," Duo began. He watched Wufei's expression as he continued. "If you're okay with this, do you want more?"   
  
"You mean, become lovers?" Wufei asked, trying to keep the hope and excitement out of his voice.   
  
"Well, yeah...and maybe...." Duo trailed off, looking abash.   
  
"Of course," Wufei said, nodding.  
  
Duo grinned like an idiot. "Really?"   
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Wufei said, looking a bit put out.  
  
Duo chuckled softly and kissed Wufei deeply on the lips. "Let's get some sleep."   
  
"That's what I was *trying* to do before you woke me up," Wufei said dryly as he closed his eyes.   
  
Duo laid down beside Wufei and pulled him close, grinning as he felt the other boy curl up against him and sigh softly.   
  
Maybe...one day he would be able to tell Wufei he loved him. For now, he was just content with this.  
  
Closing his eyes, Duo drifted off.   
  
~*~  
"Are they done yet?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow. The sounds from the closet had ceased and now the house was quiet except for the movie playing and the sounds of drinks and snacks being consumed in front of the huge entertainment system.   
  
Quatre nodded absently as he munched on some popcorn. He was sitting between Zechs' legs and both blondes were staring at the screen.   
  
"Wonderful. I thought they'd never stop screaming," Heero said dryly as he played with Trowa's hair on the couch. They were both laid out comfortably and watching the movie with small, content smiles on their faces.   
  
"I wonder when's the wedding," Noin remarked.   
  
"Wedding?" Zechs said, looking up.   
  
"Of course! Do you seriously think Duo wants only that? Wufei...ah, give Wufei time," Sally said confidently.   
  
"Wonderful...Where should we hold it?" Relena asked as she leaned against Dorothy.   
  
Everyone shrugged and continued to watch the movie.   
  
~*~  
Two years later...  
"I told you they were going to get married," Noin said, grinning as she watched the two men stand at the alter, reciting love vows to each other.   
  
"Aw, aren't they the sweetest couple?" Quatre gushed as he clutched Zechs' sleeve. He smiled up at his husband and rested his head on Zechs' arm, since he was too short to reach his shoulder.   
  
Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.   
  
Up at the alter...  
Wufei smiled at his husband as they exchanged the last vows and then slid on the rings. He felt his heart swell with love as he remembered the day Duo proposed. They had been out on a mission--since Duo did join the Preventers like he had said--and were dodging bullets when Duo decided that was the perfect time to ask. Wufei had been distracted and nearly got shot. They completed the mission and at the end of the day, Wufei gave his answer.   
  
"Now, you may kiss the...er...groom," the priest managed awkwardly.   
  
Duo laughed and pulled Wufei close, pressing his lips to his husband. The crowd cheered and they laughed as they broke apart.   
  
"I love you, Fei," Duo breathed as he pressed his forehead to Wufei's own forehead.   
  
"I love you too, Duo," Wufei murmured.  
  
"Come on! Let's give 'em a show!" Duo shouted as he grabbed Wufei and lifted him into his arms.  
  
"Duo!!!" Wufei screamed as he was carried down the aisle by a madly laughing Duo Maxwell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ah-ha! Finished! *grin* All sap stuff, no duh. Hope you liked it!  
  
Started and Finished: March 11, 2001  



End file.
